Nightfall
by That Aburame Fan
Summary: This is a short story of a typical night out for the progidy of the Hyuuga clan, Neji Hyuuga. This is a pure action story.


Ok, this would be my first attempt at fan fiction. My first few stories will be purely action, well, for the most part, anyways, involving characters from the anime, _Naruto_. DISCLAIMER::: I do not have ownership of any character names nor locations stated in this story…..Enjoy!

How peaceful the day had been. How quiet the evening forest had appeared; but oh, how easily this façade was shattered, for the golden rays of the evening sun would soon wane away as it fell behind the covering of the horizon. Yet, as this twilight disappeared, it was replaced by the silver arms of the moon lingering above in the cloud blotched sky.

Hydrogen and carbon particles would depart as a single metal projectile barreled through the chilling night air. Its target stood at the epicenter of the forest; the center of one of the numerous forest clearings. Indeed, the spawn of the projectile was a vile brute, attempting to take the life of his opponent whilst the target's back was to him. So much of a brute, was this man, that he charged headstrong into the battle, knowing little about his target, his thoughts preoccupied by the rattling, gold-filled satchel positioned at his side, but I digress. As the aforementioned projectile would enclose upon its target, time itself seemed to stop. Predator and prey now locked in a standstill. Even the speeding projectile would halt centimeters away from piercing the back of the target's neck. If one were to lay their gaze upon the countenance of the target, said person would see the frozen visage suddenly explode with life. The right corner of the lad's lip would curve upwards. Ocular veins would protrude about his violet colored hues, as was a characteristic of his Hyuugan doujutsu to tinge his eyes this shade. He couldn't help but smirk, for he was the sole reason why life in this forest would stay on standby.

It started out quite simple, as the target would effortlessly swing his body around in a counter clockwise manner, his own right leg locked under his spinning figure, his own right foot digging into the waterlogged earth below. This simple, top-like motion would reveal the dormant chakra placed within the air about the rotating shinobi, by the rotating shinobi. This lithe like, blue matter would soon begin to spin rapidly around the even whirling lad, encompassing him in a shield-like approach. The previously mentioned projectile would collide with the growing shield, inevitably being redirected back to its owner, lodging itself into the bark just beside the attacked. Just as the shield seemed to reach its limit, more chakra was excreted by the Hyuugan, allowing it to continue its expansion and speed, as the shield's epicenter began to gain momentum. In the blink of an eye, the shield was pressing up against the outskirts of the forest clearing, finally crashing into the hidden brute, sending him off into the deeper regions of the forest. Within a short amount of time, the shield would dissipate, as the young Neji Hyuuga ceased his spinning, now standing at the core of his own, man-made crater.

A sigh of relief would escape passed pursed lips; a triumphant air, palpable around Neji. "You were a fool to believe yourself to be a match for the likes of me." The arrogant shinobi would retort, yet his night was far from over.

Neji's ears would perk up, as crashing and feuding sound waves would resonate into the intricacies which allowed him to easily perceive the sounds for what they were… Footsteps… If he were forced to guess, about a dozen or so pairs of clattering pieds. His ears were far to late upon picking up the sounds for him to do anything worthwhile about it, for as thoughts clambered through his mind, his piercing vision would spot more that fifty darkly dressed shinobi sprouting up from trees surrounding the lad. Some took to the skies, while others jumped down from the trees, dashing towards the lone Neji. "Hm. Well, this might take some time, but you all will fall at my hands."


End file.
